lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Edgar Kalou
| image = File:GoyPutzsnatcher.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | gender = Male | location = Hartfield's Jewelry Store | status = Incarcerated | affiliation = Hartfield's Jewelry Store Everett Gage Clovis Galletta | birth = 1907/1908 | weapon = FN Browning 1922 | actor = Michael B. Silver }} Edgar Kalou is a character in L.A. Noire and is a suspect in the "Buyer Beware" case. Biography Background Edgar was of Jewish descent and had pride in his ethnicity. However, he was a victim of discrimination, hence was very defensive and quick to anger whenever his heritage was insulted. Kalou owned Hartfield's Jewelry Store. Kalou received intense stigma and discrimination from shoe store owner Everett Gage. Gage not only insulted and was openly hostile towards Kalou, but used his position in the Chamber of Commerce to reject all of Kalou's business propositions, to effectively ruin his business. Kalou sold a set of pearl earrings to Clovis Galletta, an employee of Gage, in which she paid by installments through the Bank of Arcadia over the year. While Galletta was browsing through Kalou's store ready to buy a watch, Gage stormed in and told Galletta to return to work, and proceeded to insult Kalou and slander his store, calling his items "nickel-plated" and "made in Japan". Gage had finally pushed Kalou too far. He followed Gage and Galletta back to his shoe store and shot Gage five times in the back. He fell to the ground and died instantly. Kalou threw the gun into a nearby trash bin, and walked back to his store. Events of L.A. Noire Officers Cole Phelps and Ralph Dunn arrived at the crime scene moments after the shooting and proceeded to investigate the murder. With Galletta's eyewitness testimony and after finding the murder weapon tracing back to Kalou, Phelps and Dunn went to Hartfield's to arrest Kalou. When asked if he was Kalou, he instantly lied and attempted to escape, although he not long after was caught and taken to Wilshire Police Station for interrogation, of which Captain Donnelly set Phelps in charge of the interview. During the interrogation, Kalou constantly deflected questions implicating him, from the gun found in the trash bin, to Galletta's witness testimony. However, as soon as Phelps brought up the subject of Kalou's religion, he became infuriated. Unable to contain his rage, Kalou revealed his intense hatred for Gage because of his antisemitism and business rivalry. With this as a solid confession, Phelps formally charged Kalou for the first degree murder of Everett Gage. Phelps, out of respect for his religion, told Kalou that he might be able to use his racial argument to change his charge to second degree murder, thus avoiding the death sentence for multiple years to life imprisonment. Kalou's official fate is unknown. Murders Committed *Everett Gage - Killed for his antisemitism. Case Appearances Patrol *"Buyer Beware" Gallery Untitled 33.jpg|Kalou being interrogated by Phelps. edgar_kalou.png|A sketch of Kalou. BuyerBeware5.jpg|Kalou, attempting to lie to Phelps and Dunn, in order to escape. Category:Characters Category:Murderers